Electronic tags are used for a variety of purposes including a tracking of items which contain the tag, inventory control, security and also to provide information which may be electronically readable. These tags or markers may include radio frequency identification (RFID) tags or electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags.
In a pharmaceutical industry, prescription medication containers can be supplied with such tags to track the prescription medications through its supply and delivery chain, supply information to the persons handling the prescription medication along the chain and also provide a theft deterrent to prescription containers having the RFID tag placed thereon.
Such tags are only beneficial if they remain with the container until such time as a container reaches its end user and thereby satisfies the purpose for which the tag is placed on the container. Until such time, it is desirable to assure that the tag remains with the container or at least provides an indication that the tag has been removed in an unauthorized manner.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a structure which will secure an electronic tag to a container such as a prescription bottle and which will provide an indication of tampering if an authorized attempt is made to remove the tag from the bottle.